


No

by Holy_kuroaka_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_kuroaka_team/pseuds/Holy_kuroaka_team
Summary: Акааши говорит: "Нет".
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 19
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	No

Чёрная бабочка жмёт удавкой на шее. Акааши их не любит. Но сегодня по дресс-коду “двойка”, а надевать под пиджак без жилета галстук — почти кощунство. 

Тебе платят за то, что ты хорошо выглядишь, за обворожительную улыбку и за отсутствие лишних вопросов. Тебе платят за подтянутую фигуру и аккуратный нос — неважно, сделанный он или нет, тебе платят за прикосновения “невзначай”. Тебе платят за поддержание статуса — мужчин, женщин, без разницы — и за секс особым прейскурантом.  
Тебе платят или тебя покупают — каждый трактует как ему удобнее, но суть одна — ты **должен** выглядеть на ту сумму, которую за тебя дают. 

Атласная отстрочка пиджака переливается в свете ночных фонарей, когда Акааши выходит из отеля, куда приехал ещё ранним утром. Потому что забирать его с окраин Сибуи, где, среди пестрящих рекламой билбордов и неоновых вывесок, укрылась его квартирка, не по статусу. Его сегодняшний спонсор, наверняка, никогда не бывал в тех районах.  
В новеньком телефоне в списке контактов нет имён, только короткое “спонсор один”, “спонсор два”, “спонсор три” и дальше, потому что имя — это личность, человек, а “спонсор” — это просто работа.  
Это просто работа, думает Акааши, запрыгивая на заднее сиденье подъехавшего мерседеса, где его встречают мокрым поцелуем в щёку и похлопыванием горячей ладони по колену. 

— Я скучал по тебе, милый Кейджи. — Чужая рука скользит выше по бедру, задирая брючину. Акааши деликатно убирает руку, едва заметно улыбаясь, и смотрит прямо в глаза: 

— Сначала деньги, Иноэ-сан. — В ответ Иноэ-сан смеётся. 

— Какой же ты серьёзный мальчик, Кейджи. — Телефон вибрирует. На экране сообщение о пополнении счёта, в котором Акааши насчитывает верное количество нулей. — Надеюсь, сегодня ты не обделишь старика своим вниманием. 

Иноэ-сан и правда старик. Ему шестьдесят семь, у него есть жена, дети и, кажется, даже внуки. Свой бизнес, несколько счетов в банке, уникальная коллекция раритетных авто и наверняка ещё какие-то причуды, которыми обычно страдают богатые. Например, неуёмный интерес к молодым парням, что, в общем-то, играет только на руку Акааши. Хотя, иногда он бы предпочёл стать просто раритетным автомобилем.  
Пока за окном меняются кварталы, а вдалеке скалятся небоскрёбы Гиндзы, Акааши внимательно слушает однотипные истории Иноэ-сана, не обращает внимания на его вспотевшую руку, лежащую на колене, улыбается и кусает губы, когда рука “невзначай” поднимается выше.  
Наверное, всё-таки стоило закончить университет и найти нормальную работу, но он уже слишком привык жить за счёт чужого кошелька. А сегодня этот кошелёк не платит ему за пустые размышления. 

Эти благотворительные вечера всегда одинаковые: одинаково скучные и одинаково показушные. Толпа — вереница знакомых лиц. У бара Киеко в сверкающем алмазами ожерелье, чёрном шёлковом платье, которое ей невероятно идёт, а рядом глава страховой компании, с которым Акааши успел познакомиться достаточно близко пару месяцев назад. За дальним столиком скучающе болтает трубочкой в коктейле Ойкава в новом пиджаке от Армани с бриллиантовыми запонками. Он один из тех редких случаев, когда из статуса любовника перескакиваешь в статус официальной пары, а потом учишься мило улыбаться на каждый шёпот за спиной, а на каждое “ты же раньше был шлюхой” отвечать молчаливым смирением. Хотя Ивайзуми отличный вариант — Кейджи знает, он тоже пробовал, — они даже почти ровесники.  
С бывшими клиентами тоже нужно быть учтивым и приветливым — они бывшие только сейчас — смущённо улыбаться, или наоборот, откровенно подмигивать, незаметно кивать, мимолётно прикасаться, проходя мимо. И делать это так, будто у вас на двоих одна большая тайна. Это всегда подстёгивает интерес.  
Акааши не против работать шлюхой, хотя сам он предпочитает более благозвучное “эскорт”. Он просто сопровождающий, спутник, умеющий красиво улыбаться, учтиво держаться в высшем обществе, и он, конечно, не против чужой руки, лежащей у него на талии. И никакого секса. Почти. 

На сцене оперная дива исполняет арию из Кармен — как символично — пока Акааши стоит красивой статуей посреди заполненного зала и чувствует себя никак. Его спонсор, рассыпавшись в извинениях и обещаниях вскоре вернуться, ушёл решать важные вопросы за закрытыми дверями, на которые Акааши плевать, как в целом и на обещания с извинениями. Его время оплачено. Спонсор волен тратить его, как захочет.  
Он слушает надрывное пение тучной дамы, не понимания ни слова по-итальянски, узнав оперу только по самой мелодии. И Акааши соврёт, если скажет, что его что-то не устраивает.  
Не разбирая, что на подносе, он хватает первый попавшийся бокал, краем глаза замечая ухмылку официанта. Акааши неосознанно оборачивается вслед в каком-то странном смятении, будто его оскорбили, а он этого не понял, но осадок остался.  
Но со спины официант ничем не отличается от десятка остальных, снующих с подносами среди гостей, и Акааши тут же теряет его из виду. Чёрт с ним. Наверняка эта ухмылка ни хрена не значила.  
Шампанское пузырится в бокале и отдаёт кислинкой на языке. Акааши бездумно расхаживает между гостями, изредка с кем-то здоровается, обменивается улыбками и какими-то недо-фразами, за приветливостью которых прячется оскорбление или усмешка.  
Или ухмылка. 

Акааши бегло осматривает зал, пересекается взглядами с Ойкавой, возле которого уже три пустых бокала, насчитывает с два десятка официантов и каждый — мимо. Похоже на странную игру в прятки, когда ты ищешь того, кого никогда не видел. Глупое и непонятное желание найти, посмотреть внимательно и доказать самому себе, что в этой ухмылке не было никакого подтекста, и вообще, Акааши Кейджи, ты слишком мнительный, угомонись.  
Но угомониться не получается, и он завершает второй круг по залу, уже откровенно разглядывая каждого встречного официанта. В ответ они предлагают выпивку и закуску, но никаких ухмылок в меню. 

— Кого-то потерял? — Акааши испуганно вздрагивает, едва не расплескав шампанское. Он оборачивается через плечо и видит ухмылку, на которую снова готов оскорбиться. 

— Нет, — коротко бросает Акааши и неосознанно ухмыляется в ответ. Заразно это что ли? 

Официант на полголовы выше, со странной взъерошенной причёской и совершенно нахальным выражением лица. Стоит за его спиной вполоборота, создавая вид статуи с подносом, на котором бокалы шампанского на тонких хрустальным ножках заманчиво переливаются в свете верхних ламп. 

— Твой папик в зале? — Официант улыбается мимо проходящей девушке — вау, оказывается, он умеет, — настойчиво не отходит, и Акааши всё ещё почему-то стоит. 

— Нет, — говорит на выдохе, почти себе под нос, и непонятно зачем. Уже давно стоило уйти. 

Официант щурится, скалится зубастой улыбкой, которую Акааши находит отвратительно обаятельной, спрашивая полушёпотом: 

— Познакомимся? — и, не дожидаясь ответа. — Меня зовут Куроо Тецуро. 

Акааши хочется рассмеяться, забрать у него поднос с шампанским и выпить все бокалы один за одним. Но в ответ он только улыбается — самой любимой улыбкой всех клиентов, — ведёт плечами, окидывая Куроо внимательным взглядом, и говорит: 

— Нет. 

Десяток широких шагов куда-то в толпу, чтобы затеряться. Акааши не оборачивается, держит улыбку на лице, пряча за ней растерянность и осознание невероятной абсурдности ситуации.  
За вечер он получит больше, чем этот Куроо Тецуро за месяц работы. Пиджак Акааши наверняка стоит дороже телефона Куроо, и нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы додуматься ляпнуть такую глупость.  
Со шлюхами не знакомятся — им платят, неужели ты об этом не знал, Куроо Тецуро?  
Акааши успевает запыхаться, когда подходит к дальним столикам у вип-лож, которые прячутся в полутенях приглушённых торшеров. Здесь можно перестать улыбаться — скулы уже сводит — и добить одним глотком уже тёплое шампанское.  
Своим отказом Акааши надеялся покончить с этим вечером абсурда, но, кажется, у Куроо на этот счёт свои планы. Пустой бокал не успевает опуститься на столик: его буквально выхватывают из пальцев, тут же вручая новый, наполненный прохладным шампанским. 

— А как насчёт номера телефона? — Куроо невзначай задевает его плечом, собирая другие пустые бокалы со столика. Акааши краем глаза следит за чужой ухмылкой, и руки чешутся ущипнуть его за щёку, чтобы перестал так бессовестно… так бессовестно красть внимание, за которое он не платил. 

Привычное: 

— Нет, — слетает с губ заученным стишком. Но так быстро уйти уже не выходит. Куроо наполовину загораживает ему проход, и Акааши уверен, что это нарочно. Остаётся только улыбаться в ответ, медленно обходить, царапаясь о прилипчивый взгляд, в отместку задевая чужую руку своей. 

Акааши Кейджи — мастер мимолётных прикосновений. 

Теперь вместо пряток они играют в догонялки, и вечер перестаёт быть абсолютно скучным. 

В следующий раз Куроо ловит его возле бара. Акааши сам меняет пустой бокал, пока Куроо перекидывается парой слов с барменом. На вопрос:

— Может, скажешь хоть, как тебя зовут? 

Акааши заученно отвечает: 

— Нет. 

И снова убегает, не оборачиваясь, чтобы не проиграть в свою собственную игру, затеянную то ли от скуки, то ли из интереса. И это сущая глупость, потому что в любой момент детская забава, выросшая из любопытства, может обернуться испорченным вечером, репутацией, а деньги отрабатывать придётся вниманием уже другого характера.  
Акааши бросает редкие взгляды на закрытые двери, за которыми сейчас обсуждаются какие-то важные вопросы, и прячется у бильярдных столов, где гостей почти нет.  
Куроо снова подходит сзади, будто у него повсюду потайные ходы. Он стоит так близко, что Акааши чувствует его парфюм, уже как-то привычно забирает бокал из пальцев и сам его допивает. 

— Скажешь, чего стоит вечер с тобой? — Куроо ставит на бортик стола новый бокал. Акааши чувствует тёплое дыхание на затылке — он стоит слишком близко, — отталкивается пальцами от бортика, врезаясь лопатками в грудь Куроо, тут же забирая свой бокал, кидая через плечо короткое: 

— Нет. 

Акааши знает, что ему смотрят вслед. И не только Куроо. Он ловит на себе улыбки, в которых прячется осуждение или любопытство. Его игры уже заметили. Даже Ойкава, охмелевший от выпитого, провожает его долгим понимающим взглядом, когда Кейджи проходит мимо. 

Кейджи уходит — или сбегает — от лишних глаз, закуривая на ходу. Улица встречает его свежестью и октябрьским ветром, от которого пальцы быстро немеют. На широком открытом балконе никого. Белые колонны одна за одной выстраиваются дугой, подпирая собой ночное небо. Воздух наполняется запахом сладкой вишни.  
Акааши опирается ладонями о парапет, слегка свешиваясь вниз. За ним панорама ночной Гиндзы, с пиками небоскрёбов, хайвеями и тысячами огней, в которых рисуется весь Токио. 

— Неужели я настолько тебя достал, что ты готов сброситься с этого балкона? — На этот раз Акааши искренне хочется ответить “нет”. 

Дверь захлопывается с тихим скрипом, запирая вместе с собой гул музыки и голосов из зала. Акааши не оборачивается, просто ждёт, когда Куроо подойдёт сам. Это негласное правило его собственной игры. 

— У тебя даже сигареты сладкие. — Куроо врезается спиной в парапет, закидывая на него руки. На этот раз без подноса и фирменной ухмылки, а с каким-то подобием полуулыбки, в которой Акааши не может прочитать ничего. 

Куроо забирает сигарету из его пальцев, затягивается и недовольно морщится, выдыхая облако дыма. Сигареты и правда приторно сладкие. 

— Ну, так ты всегда такой болтливый? — спрашивает Куроо, пока Акааши закуривает новую. Он в ответ смеётся. Выходит даже как-то искренне. 

— Дальше по коридору — помещение для персонала. — Куроо делает ещё одну затяжку, пепел осыпается на лакированные ботинки, и тушит сигарету о пепельницу. — Зайдёшь поболтать? 

Акааши говорит: 

— Нет, — и улыбается. 

Куроо уходит молча, скрываясь во вспышке яркого света за дверями. Акааши так и стоит, перекинувшись через парапет, выдыхая дым в небо. Ему действительно смешно, и он, конечно, никуда не пойдёт, просто вернётся в зал, может, убьёт время компанией Ойкавы, пока его спонсор не вернётся. Потому что Акааши — это не ночные разговоры под звёздами, согретые стаканчиками кофе и объятиями друг друга. Акааши — это деньги на счёт, фальшивая улыбка и дорогие номера в отелях, где нет места наивным влюблённостям и безбашенным поступками ради одного поцелуя.  
Акааши тушит сигарету и возвращается в зал, где всё привычно скучно. У любой игры есть правила, и он придерживается их. Игра должна веселить тебя, а не убивать.  
Он проходит глубже в зал, выглядывает в толпе Ойкаву, ненароком скользнув взглядом по двери в коридор, и сердце подпрыгивает к глотке, ломая Акааши гортань и, кажется, все правила.  
Наверное, Куроо что-то подсыпал ему в шампанское, и теперь у него началась тахикардия, потому что иначе это объяснить невозможно. Это была просто игра, затеянная то ли от скуки, то ли из любопытства, в которую он проиграл, и каждое его “нет” неизбежно превращается в жалкое “да”.  
Это так глупо и по-детски. Куроо ничего не сможет ему дать, кроме разве что своей ухмылки и широких плеч, и это так бессовестно — одним появлением ломать жизнь другому человеку.  
Ничего не будет — думает Акааши, проскальзывая в коридор, чувствуя, как сердце заходится в бешеном танце, а дыхание спирает с каждым шагом.  
Это глупая шутка и он не придёт — убеждает себя Акааши. В конце концов, на вопрос Куроо он ответил “нет”.  
Но нужная дверь с лёгкостью открывается, тихим скрипом приглашая внутрь. За ней пара кресел, кулер с водой и стеклянный столик, заваленный глянцевыми журналами. В комнате темно и никого нет.  
Акааши делает ещё шаг, бегло осматривает стены в поисках выключателя, но ничего похожего не находит.  
Он думает, и правда, глупая шутка, и быстро разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
Но Куроо ухмыляется, стоя в дверном проёме, делает шаг вперёд, закрывает за собой дверь. 

В углу гудит кулер, из зала доносится приглушённая музыка и голоса, но каждый шорох кажется Акааши военной сиреной, а стук собственного сердца — громом. Он стоит пойманный, почти распятый и не шевелится. Вокруг видны лишь очертания предметов и самого Куроо, и Акааши не знает, куда себя деть. Сбегать уже поздно, остаться почему-то страшно. Остаётся только стоять, дышать через раз и ждать, пока Куроо не решит закончить эту игру.  
Куроо делает шаг вперёд, и в комнате становится совсем тесно. У Акааши потеют ладони, он прячет руки в карманы, будто больше не знает, куда их деть, — не с объятиями же бросаться.  
Глаза привыкают к темноте, очертания проступают отчётливее. Куроо расстёгивает пуговицы на своём жилете, делает ещё шаг навстречу, пока Акааши пытается собрать себя в кучу и, наконец, сделать или сказать хоть что-то. Но пока получается лишь следить за чужими пальцами, которые ловко расстёгивают пуговицы на манжетах. 

— Мне продолжать? — Акааши слышит в голосе усмешку, но почти не видит лица. Наверное, Куроо всё так же нахально ухмыляется. Акааши мечтал стереть с его лица эту ухмылку весь вечер, так почему не сделать этого прямо сейчас? 

Акааши непривычно поднимать голову — большинство клиентов ниже него, — но с Куроо приходится. Он стукается носом о чужой подбородок, играюче скользит кончиком по лёгкой щетине, чувствуя, как губы Куроо растягиваются в улыбке. Тот ловит его губы первым — поцелуй отдаёт послевкусием шампанского и также бьёт в голову, — кусаче целуется, притягивая ближе за шею. Большой палец в одно касание очерчивает скулу. У Акааши от этого мурашки бегут по спине.  
Ладони скользят от груди к плечам, стаскивая жилет, и обратно к пуговицам рубашки, которых оказывается невозможно много. Куроо довольно урчит куда-то в губы, скользит пальцами по шее, задевая ворот рубашки. Ловко расстёгивает застёжку бабочки, отправляя её на пол. 

Между прочим, она стоит целое состояние. 

Но Акааши только быстрее расстёгивает чужую рубашку, снимая её с плеч. У Куроо кожа невозможно горячая, и Акааши жмётся ближе, будто ему холодно, хотя чёрта с два это так. В маленькой комнате душно, как в ночных мыслях Акааши во время бессонницы.  
Поцелуй отдаёт безнадёгой. Будто они оба голодны, и у них одна кость на двоих в виде этого скучного вечера, где каждый играл свои роли, и скоро снова придётся.  
Куроо срывает с него пиджак, совсем не аккуратно расстёгивает рубашку, выцеловывая оголённые ключицы и плечи, пока Акааши сильнее запрокидывает голову, цепляясь пальцами за плечи.  
У Акааши в ушах гудит виолончельное соло из зала как напоминание, что это всё ещё неправильно, и где он сейчас должен быть, но звук расстёгивающейся ширинки заглушает эти мысли. Куроо на коленях перед ним, спускает его брюки, и у Акааши наконец-то появляется отличный шанс отодрать приклеенную ухмылку с лица.  
Куроо пропускает член между пальцами, сжимая у самой головки. Акааши запрокидывает голову, сдавленно стонет, облизывая высохшие губы. Его пальцы путаются в волосах, а ноги подкашиваются. Акааши очень жаль, что он сейчас не может видеть его лица.  
Он срывается на хриплый стон, когда Куроо скользит языком по всей длине. Он сразу берёт глубоко, не давая шанса отдышаться, давится, когда Акааши инстинктивно толкается глубже, в отместку сильнее сжимая губы.  
Куроо отвешивает громкий шлепок, и Акааши вдруг кажется, что их слышали абсолютно все. Но Куроо ничего не смущает. Он скользит пальцами по ложбинке, ощутимо надавливает в нужной точке, и мысли рассыпаются бессмысленными беспокойствами.  
Акааши крепче хватается за волосы, толкается чаще, пока Куроо умело скользит языком по головке, срывая с губ новые стоны. Тело сводит лёгкой судорогой, в ушах шумит кровь. Акааши кажется, что он вот-вот отключится, повалится на стеклянный столик и разобьёт его вдребезги, и ему будет плевать, сколько шрамов оставит разбитое стекло.  
Но Куроо останавливается, не дав ему кончить. Он поднимается, оставляет на пересохших губах влажный поцелуй, расстёгивая собственный ремень. 

— Ты сам или мне помочь? — Кейджи понимает вопрос на каком-то интуитивном уровне. Сбрасывает спущенные штаны с ботинок, опускается на колени, упирается локтями о стеклянную столешницу, раздвинув пошире ноги. Он подготовил себя ещё дома — привычно дело, если ты шлюха. — С твоими ногами, эта поза очень тебе идёт. 

Кейджи знает. 

Он слышит, как Куроо спускает штаны, как скрипит под его ботинками пол, когда он подходит ближе. Чувствует хлёсткий шлепок по заднице, хватаясь пальцами за острые края стола.  
Акааши вылизывает чужие пальцы, пока Куроо скользит языком по позвоночнику, больно кусая за лопатку. Тихо стонет, когда палец свободно проникает в него, и слышит тихий смешок Тецуро за спиной.  
Он насаживается глубже — Куроо ловко проникает вторым пальцем, растягивая сильнее — почти скулит от накрывающего возбуждения. Заводит руку за спину, в попытке ухватиться за Куроо, чтобы почувствовать его ближе, но тот заламывает руку, резко вынимая пальцы.  
Дыхание совсем сбито. У Акааши темнеет в глазах. Он врезается лбом в журналы, и глянец неприятно натирает вспотевший лоб.  
Если вся наша жизнь — сплошной дерьмовый фильм, то сейчас самое время ломать четвёртую стену глупым вопросом: вам, наверно, интересно, как всё это произошло? И чтобы плёнка звучно перемоталась к началу вечера. 

Акааши и сам не против понять, как всё так получилось? 

Куроо гортанно стонет, когда входит. Нарочито медленно, будто издеваясь. Акааши только и остаётся, что самому двигаться быстрее, кусая пальцы и размазывая слюну по лицу. Куроо крепко придерживает его за поясницу, не давая диктовать условия. Он сам выбирает нужный темп, вжимая Акааши сильнее в стекло. 

— Ты можешь попросить меня, — хрипло шепчет Куроо, навалившись сверху всем весом, — сказать: да, Тецу, я хочу быстрее. 

Но в ответ слышит только запыханный смех и короткое: 

— Нет. 

Куроо в отместку больно кусает за плечо и резко выходит, заламывая руку Акааши так, что искры сыплются из глаз. Акааши громко стонет, сильнее впечатываясь лбом в журналы. Резкая боль отступает, принося за собой новую волну удовольствия и возбуждения. 

Куроо Тецуро отвратительно грубый, но это чертовски заводит. 

Он входит снова — быстро и резко — вытрахивая из Акааши стон за стоном. Кажется, он уже перекричал оркестр и голоса, и даже собственные мысли, потому что вокруг не осталось ничего, кроме сводящей пальцы судороги и ощущения сумасшедшей эйфории, будто он разом втянул пару дорожек кокаина.  
Акааши прогибается в спине, кайфуя от пошлых шлепков, грубых толчков и ноющей боли в коленях, наверняка уже счёсанных до красна.  
Куроо отпускает его руку, больно хватаясь за волосы, тянет их на себя. Акааши протяжно стонет, сжимается сильнее и кончает, заливая пол спермой. Голова идёт кругом, совсем ватная, тело отказывается слушаться. Акааши валится всем телом на стол, устало выдыхая.  
Куроо хватает ещё на несколько толчков. Он выходит с хриплым стоном и наваливается. Акааши чувствует горячее дыхание на щеке и чужое сердцебиение. Почему-то очень хочется заснуть. Прямо так. И не двигаться, пока не закончится этот вечер, эта ночь, и пока сам Акааши тоже не закончится.  
Куроо лениво целует куда-то в висок, медленно сползает, усаживаясь на пол, упираясь спиной в стол. 

— Чёрт, у меня сигареты остались в куртке, — говорит он, съедая зевком последние слова. — Я стрельну у тебя? 

Акааши находит очертания своего пиджака на полу, тянется за ним через стол, бросая Куроо. Он и сам не отказался бы от сигареты. А лучше — от всей пачки разом. Мысли лениво возвращаются в голову, и Акааши начинает осознавать глупость содеянного. 

Наверное, в телефон лучше не заглядывать.  
Куроо сам находит сигареты, закуривает, так и развалившись голым на полу. Видимо, для него это привычное дело. Акааши тихо хмыкает, поднимая измятую рубашку с пола.  
Пальцы всё ещё дрожат, когда он застёгивает пуговицы и завязывает бабочку на шее. Хорошо, что здесь темно, и нет зеркал. Акааши готов поспорить на что угодно, что выглядит он отвратительно помятым и невозможно сонным. Пиджак Куроо протягивает ему сам.  
Акааши поправляет причёску — скорее, делает вид — застёгивает пуговицы на пиджаке и делает шаг к двери. 

— Так, может, всё-таки оставишь номер телефона? — в голосе снова усмешка и нотки соблазнительного самодовольства. 

Акааши открывает дверь, оборачивается через плечо, улыбается и, выходя из комнаты, говорит:  
— Нет.


End file.
